kion the dragonborn
by Al Dusty
Summary: Note this was made in my free time month's ago i still plan to work on kion journey to keyblade master
1. the dream

One day in the pride land the guard won another 2 battle against scar army and were heading back to the lair

Bunga : So kion ideas on how to end scar

Kion : no not yet

Fuli : you better think of something fast his attack are getting worse

Kion : I KNOW I'm sorry fuli I'm stressed out right now I need some time by myself right now I'll talk to you later {he then walked into the lair}.

Bunga :what wrong with him.

Bestie :probably stress out he leading the guard He in the outlands 1 night patrolling a week pridelands 4 night a week.

Fuli :and top it all tomorrow is his birthday.

Bunga : oh yeah i forgot all about .

Bestie : come let's let him rest up .

Bunga : ok let head to hakuna matata falls { the guard then walks off while Simba and nala look above }

Nala : is it time

Simba : yes it is

Later in the day Simba walks into the lair

Simba : he son

KIon : hi dad { he then stretched }

Simba : what are you doing

Kion : getting ready go head out on patrol

Simba : no it fine I'll go on patrol tonight

Kion : are sure

Simba : yeah it fine you get some rest

Kion : ok night dad

Simba :good night son { he then left the liar and kion went to sleep }

In kion dream Kion was surrounded by Pure Darkness

Kion : hello hello anyone there { a strange person then walks out of darkness}

Kion: who are you

? : My name is Maluuni i am your ancestor

Kion: Oh my gosh it a honor to meet you

Maluuni The honor is all mine

Kion : ok why are in my dream

Maluuni : Come let me show you something welcome to tameriel

Kion : wow it so beautiful

Maluuni : that not the end

Kion : what you mean

Mauuni : i am what they call the dragonborn

Kion : what that

Mauuni : where I come from I am the one who slay dragon and took their power against them

Kion : oh that cool

Mauuni : I traveled to land of skyrim and there i defeated the king of dragons Alduin he was causing lots of trouble in skyrim

Kion : what happen after

Mauuni : after i ended his rain of terror i settled down and started a family and soon after a while we evolved into lion and soon after the pride land were created and soon after many generations your great grandfather Askari was born and then soon the lion guard was started

Kion : Ok but why are you here

Mauuni : I am here to tell you there is a way to defeat scar

Kion : how

Mauuni : I am now give you the gift of the dragonborn

Kion : what you mean

Mauuni : Every shouts I learn is now your farewell it was nice to finally meet you

Kion : no wait Mauuni don't go {he then woke up} aw man strag dream {he then stretched one more time then walked out to the top of pride rock simba was up there }

Morning dad

Simba : morning son happy birthday

Kion : thank hey can i ask you a question

Simba : what is it

Kion : who was Mauuni

Simba : he was your ancestor that all i know

Kion : ok someone who said he was Mauuni said he gave me something but i don't know what

Simba : I'm sorry son i don't know

Kion : oh ok thank you

Simba : It fine you need to go see Makini

Kion : why

Simba : it your 5 birthday that make you a true Lion you are no longer a cub so today you will have a age of becoming ceremony she must get you ready

Kion : Ok see you later { he passed nala on his way down}

Simba : no did not tell him

Nala You better soon

Simba : i will when the time is right


	2. The shout

Kion walked to the tree of life on the several animals with him happy birthday when he finally got there he was greeted by Makini

Kion : hey there makinin

Makini : hey kion happy birthday

Kion : thank you

Makini : wow it final time for your age of becoming ceremony

Kion : I know I'm excited

Makini: witch is why we need to get you ready

Kion : ok { Onio then come flying to them}

Onio : Kion Kion come quickly

Kion : what is it

Onio : janja is attacking the monkeys

Kion :ah man worst time Makinin I'll be back as soon as i can

Makini : It fine I still need to get the paint ready

Kion : Ok let's go Onio

The guard then faced off against Janaj and his clan

Bunga : send them flying kion

Kion :oh I know if { he then try to roar } fus ro dah { janja then was sent flying to the outland }

Fuli : what was that

Kion : i have no clue

Bestie : go Will patrol around the area you need to get ready

Kion : thank last

Everyone Bye kion

12 min Back at the tree of life

Makini : Ok kion were finally done

Kion : wow that was fast

Makini : come on let see how well it did { the two then walked over to the pond and Kion look at him reflection He had two red line across his eyes and four line on all his legs }

Kion : wow thank you makini

Makini : your welcome come on let get you to pride rock

Meanwhile in the outland's

Janja : so what will this big plan

Scar you'll see soon Janja very soon indeed Hahhh


	3. the Ceremony

Kion and Mikini walked to pride rock when they got there Almost half the pride lands was there Makini and Kion walked up to the top of pride rock the guard and Royal family waiting for them

Bestie : wow kion you look amazing

Kion : thank you

Simba : your day has come son today you will be introduced Prince Kion Leader of the Lion guard and Future King of the pride lands

Kion : wow this is amazing thank dad

Simba : You're welcome son { then walks up to the top of pride rock }

Meanwhile Scar army waited Close by

Zira : when do we strike

Janja : Soon as the second after that Simba Introduced kion then we strike

Simba : Pride land to day mark a big day for us five year ago today my son was born he most of you know him as Kion leader of the lion guard But today I am happy to present to you Prince Kion Leard of the Lion guard and Future king of the pride land { Kion on then started to wake forward}

Janja : NOW { scar army then start to run toward pride rock }

Onio : Everyone look out

Kion : what is it

Onio : It janja and Almost half the Animal in the out land

Kion :what Oh no

Simba : go

Kion : alright let's go till the pride land

Guard :end Lion guard defend { 12 min later }

Kion : Onio how bad is it

Onio : It good all animal are accounted for

Kion : good

Simba and nala come running out

Simba : `we can't find kiara

Kion : what

Nala : she must have been taken by Janja

Bestie : we let go get her back

Kion : no I Will go all of you need to stay here and protected the pride land

Fuli : how you can't on scar army by yourself

Simba : yes he can

Kion : what do you mean

Simba : You are Kion Leader of the lion guard Future king of the pride lands son of Simba ,Grandson of Mufasa ,Great grandson of Askari and Ancestor of Mauuni how was also known as the dragonborn

Kion : you mean

Simba : Mauuni gave you the gift of a dragonborn now use it go to the outland and get your sister back

Kion : fuli will you lead the guard till i get back

Fuli: I will

Kion Alright look out Scar the dragonborn is coming { then walks off}


	4. The Trip to the outland's

Kion walked for what felt like hour he was determined to go and get his sister soon he finally made it to the outlands and soon found scar's volcano and walked in

Kion : Kiara Kiara are you

? Kion is that you {turn around and see Kiara Trapped and surrounded four hyenas]

Kion : KIARA { then run to her }

Janja come out and pounced on him

Janja : hello kion Scar want to speak with you { Scar then come out of the lava }

Kion : SCAR Growl

Scar : hello kion

Kion : give me back my sister

Janja : Never

Scar it over kion i already one the pride lands is mine { evil laugh }

Kion : no it not over { push janja off of him and jumps back up }

Scar : didn't you hear me kion it over you nothing but a cub

Kion : No i'm not I am Kion Leader of the lion guard Future king of the pride lands son of Simba ,Grandson of Mufasa ,Great grandson of Askari and Ancestor of Mauuni who was also known as the dragonborn

Scar : no

Janja : say what now

Kion : this time you will pay Fus ro Dah { send janja and his Hyenas Flying Kiara was able to escape now the two then ran out of the volcano }

Scar : I'll get you for this kion you have not see the last of me

Back with Kion and Kiara

Kion : are you ok are you hurt

Kiara : i'm fine Huh oh no

Kion : what wrong

Kiara ; you marking are pretty much gone

Kion : it ok what important right now is your safe come on let get you home

3 hour later they made it back to pride rock

Nala : Kiara Kion {Simba nala and Makini walked up to them} you both ok

Kion : it going to take more than a few hyenas to stop me

Simba : i'm just happy you two are safe

Kion : your right now let continue this ceremony

Makini : wait your markiing are gone I'll have to redo them

Kion : Actually you don't need to stan back { the four then stepped back } Do Va king { Dragon aspect armor then covered him

Kiara :Kion you look amazing

Simba :i think it time we introduced the prideland to the dragon born { the two then walked to the top of pride rock }


End file.
